Somewhere Out There
by such a dreamer
Summary: Kouyako. Koushiro is having difficulty even FACING Miyako these days - Chapter 2 is up. I never really intended for that to have another chapter, but some of you wanted it. Here it is! It's probably a bit quick, but whatever. R and R.
1. Default Chapter

__

Last time I talked to you,   
You were lonely and out of place   
You were looking down on me, lost out in space   
Laid underneath the stars,   
Strung out on feeling brave,   
I watched the red-orange glow   
I watched it float away…

Izumi Koushiro walked alone down the deserted street, the only sound the soles of his shoes connecting with the cool pavement. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, he was much to involved with his thoughts for that. 

He absently pulled his coat tighter over himself, the thin felt material was no match for the slight autumn wind. In one hand he held his laptop like a briefcase, the same Pineapple laptop from back in the day. With his other hand, he silently ran it through his rusty hair, and then sighed.

Without realizing it, he was just about to pass the Inoue store. He paused, looking into the store, or more specifically, looking at Miyako. Her lavender hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, with tendrils flowing down the sides of her face. She was wearing the store's apron – a shocking red with white bold letters. She noticed him standing there, and stared at him, apparently too shocked to make any gesture. He smiled slightly in return – and then she was stocking shelves again.

__

He felt sick to his stomach. He was still looking at her, wanting to know everything about her. That was his strong point – knowledge. He wanted to know about her. She was the only person he really connected with. She didn't ask him stupid questions, or always nagged him to take a break from his work. She understood his work, she understood him.

Koushiro stopped staring at Miyako as soon as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, at the sound of a voice. "Koushiro! Long time no see!"

He nodded. "Hello Ken. Wanting to see Miyako, I presume?"

It was Ken's turn to nod. "Yeah, I got tickets for a concert tonight," he checked his watch, "and we're going to be late if she doesn't get off soon."

"Right…well, I'll be off then." Koushiro said curtly, with a slight nod. With that, he quickly turned on his heel, gave Miyako a last glance, and walked on. 

He was being stupid…he knew he was. He had been down this road before – actually, he had never gotten off it. He knew that he had a tendency towards Miyako…they had been inseparable at one time. And then Ken came into the picture…

He shook his head, furious with himself, for even thinking about Miyako once more. Reaching his apartment, he unlocked the door, shut it behind him, and kicked off his shoes. He sighed…he had gone through this for far too long…

"Koushiro!" Jyou called to him. They shared a small apartment, although Koushiro suspected Jyou was going to move in with Mimi shortly. "We have visitors!" 

Curious, Koushiro entered the small kitchen with attached dining room. Sora and Taichi were there, and he smiled briefly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Taichi said shortly. "Where've you been lately?"

"Busy," Koushiro answered just as shortly. "Sora, how are you?"

She smiled, "Fine."

Koushiro took a seat at the dining room table, along with Jyou. They must've talked for an hour and a half, about anything and everything, before the conversation turned to relationships.

"Really?" Sora asked, excitedly. "You think you'll move in with Mimi?"

Jyou nodded. 

"But what'll happen to Koushiro?" She asked again, her excitement taken over by worry.

Taichi grinned at her. "Come on, babe, we know Koushiro attracts the women like crazy…he'll meet someone and settle down."

Koushiro smiled weakly. How could he do that, if his one and only was dating someone else? Exactly – he couldn't. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do."

Taichi's grin faltered, "Sure, Koushiro. It was good to see you, man."

He smiled at him, and then at Sora. "Good to see you again, Sora."

She nodded. "You too, Koushiro…"

__

Down here, in the atmosphere   
Garbage and city lights.   
Gonna save your tired soul   
Gonna save our lives.   
Turned on the radio to find you on satellite,   
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,   
I'm waiting for a sign   
Though we are, it's all so far…

Koushiro lay on his bed, hands behind his head. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He wouldn't go as far to say that he loved her, because Koushiro wasn't really a man of immediate commitment. 

But, God – he had waited so long…trying to catch her interest…but he wasn't good with social interactions…anyone could tell you that. He thought Miyako really understood him, but he supposed he was wrong. 

After Miyako had started dating Ken, Koushiro friendship with him had been cut off dramatically. No more e-mails over the theories they were studying in University, trying to prove them wrong. No more late night conversations at the local café with both Ken and Miyako…he missed all of that. 

The only one for him was Miyako, he was almost positive of that. She had changed in the last couple of years, and at age 19 – she was smart, a bit more calm, and absolutely beautiful. 

"Koushiro?" He heard Jyou yell through the door. "I'm going over to Taichi's and Sora's. They want me to see their new place."

"Yeah." Koushiro said blankly.

Then he heard Taichi's apologizing voice. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you…you're welcome to come over too, you know. You guys shouldn't even have to ask."

Koushiro sat up in bed, supporting himself on his elbows. "I know. Thanks, Taichi, but maybe another time."

He heard their footsteps down the hall, and then the door locking behind them, signifying that they had left. 

Koushiro sighed, and collapsed on his bed again. 

__

You're falling back to me,   
The star that I can see,   
I know you're out there, somewhere out there,   
Your falling out of reach   
Defying gravity,   
I know you're out there, somewhere out there…

As the days passed, he found himself walking past the Inoue family store more often than necessary. Any glimpse of her would satisfy him for the day. He wasn't sure if she noticed him or not, but he assumed she would just think it was his path from work each day. 

At only 20 years of age, Koushiro was already one of the top computer programmers in the city. He earned a beyond decent paycheck every two weeks, so he was fairly confident that he could support himself when Jyou was gone.

"Koushiro!" He heard a female voice behind him yell, "Where've you been?"

He turned and was met with the beautiful face of Inoue Miyako. He sucked in a breath sharply – this is exactly what he was avoiding. He wanted to get close enough to observe her at a distance…no, no…this was much too close. 

"Miyako!" He said shakily. "How are you?"

She smiled at him. "Not bad…You look good, Koushiro."

He looked at her. "Um…thanks. You look – amazing."

Miyako glanced around. "Why don't you come inside to the store? It look as though it'll rain soon. I haven't seen you forever!"

He followed her inside. "I know…I've just been busy, I guess."

"I guess? Koushiro, every week there is a major article about you in the newspaper." She laughed. "I read them all – if you're not going to tell me about yourself, someone should, right?"

He cast his gaze downwards. "I'm sorry…I just…"

She looked expectantly at him.

"…I don't know…" He finished lamely. "So – how is Ken?"

She hesitated for a minute. "He's good. Koushiro…why are you so quiet these past months?"

He shrugged. "I've been busy, Miyako, I told you."

Miyako wasn't having it though. "KOUSHIRO!" She slammed her fist down on the counter beside the till. "What has gotten into you?!"

He looked up at her. This was absolutely hopeless. There was no way he could tell her anything.

"Look, Koushiro, I care about you – and friends are supposed to help friends, right?"

He nodded. "I have really got to go, Miyako."

She sighed heavily. "Fine. I wasn't getting anywhere, anyway. Come and see whenever you like."

He nodded. "Later."

He walked out of the store, cursing himself for not turning on her the moment she had called him. 

__

Hope you remember me,   
When you're home sick and need a change.   
I'll miss your purple hair,   
I'll miss the way you taste   
I know you'll come back some day   
On a bed of nails I wait,   
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away   
And though we are, it's all so far…

Drastic times called for drastic measures, Koushiro reminded himself. He was perched on the doorstep of Taichi's apartment. Him and Sora were living together, and the red head desperately wished she was working. 

He knocked on the door three times. 

"Come in!" He heard Taichi yell. He stepped in and spotted Taichi lying on the couch. 

"Koushiro!" He exclaimed. "Sit down! Sora isn't home, she went grocery shopping."

Taichi worked from home, as he was very successful as the ambassador for the Digital World. Sora worked along side him, as well as she designed a couple of clothing lines. 

"Taichi…lately I've been distracted," Koushiro began, "With a girl."

Realization dawned on Taichi. "Of course! Why didn't I realize that before? Well, who is she?"

"Inoue Miyako."

Taichi didn't say anything for awhile. "She is uh…kind of involved with Ken."

"I know, that's my problem." Koushiro said numbly.

"Koushiro, I'm not sure if I'm the one to talk about this with. Wait until Sora's home." Taichi said, sitting up a bit on the couch.

"No, I've really got to get going. I appreciate the offer though." 

"Anytime, man. Sora would be willing to help you anytime you like."

"Thanks, Taichi."

As Koushiro walked home, he was jealous of Taichi for the first time in his life. He was living in an awesome apartment, with the girl he had loved for the better part of his life. 

Koushiro was lonely. There was more to life than computers and working.

__

You're falling back to me,   
The star that I can see,   
I know you're out there, somewhere out there,   
Your falling out of reach   
Defying gravity,   
I know you're out there, somewhere out there…

He walked past the Inoue store again. He spotted Miyako and Ken outside of the shop, talking animatedly. He nodded at the two of them as a way of greeting. 

"Koushiro! Wait up!" Ken yelled at him. 

"Please…Koushiro!" Miyako's voice now.

He kept on walking, almost oblivious to their calls.

__

I know you're out there, somewhere out there…

Miyako looked after the retreating figure of Koushiro – who was once her best friend in the world. She then turned to Ken, her lavender hair swaying with her movement. 

"I can't do this."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

NOTE: I was going for all Japanese names in this, but I don't know Ken's, so forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

"KOUSHIRO!" Miyako yelled, as she pounded her fists on his apartment door. "What's the matter with you?"

Koushiro rolled his eyes. He was sitting in the living room, flipping absently through the television channels. He had no idea of what to do. However, there were a couple things that he did know. 

Miyako was involved with Ken. She had been for at least 6 months.

It wasn't his place to interfere with their relationship, just because he wanted her for himself.

He needed to continue avoiding Miyako – because this is what it resulted in:

"KOUSHIRO! Let me in!" 

"Miyako, just go home." He said calmly, shutting off the TV.

She paused for a minute. "Why are you avoiding me?"

_I can't believe this_, Koushiro thought to himself. 

"What happened? We used to be inseparable! Remember? The Internet chat sessions? You were President of the Computer Club, and I was Vice President? Remember?"

Koushiro slammed his fist on the door. "Yes! I remember! Of course I remember!"

"GOD, KOUSHIRO! THEN WHY DON'T YOU LET ME IN?"

He silently undid the lock on the door. She stood there, her face flushed out of anger, her hair becoming loose from it's pony tail. 

She growled, "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I get you something to drink, or anything?"

She shook her head. "We need to talk. Why do you avoid me, but walk past the store every day?"

He had to let it out, as he couldn't see how he would manage not to say anything and get rid of her at the same time. "I thought you would've figured this all out, for being as smart as you are."

She scowled. "I want an answer, Koushiro."

"Why did you pick Ken?"

She obviously wasn't expecting the question. "…Over?…"

"Never mind that. How come you picked him?"

"Okay…uh…well, I'm not really sure. He asked me out, and I accepted."

Koushiro thought about this for a moment. "So, if I had asked you out before him, would you have gone out with me?"

"Well…I suppose so, yes." She answered looking at him with questioning eyes. "Why?"

"Because I should have asked you out." 

He thought for a moment, as she wasn't saying anything. He looked at her, leaned down, and dipped his mouth onto hers. 

  
_You're falling back to me,   
The star that I can see,   
I know you're out there, somewhere out there,   
Your falling out of reach   
Defying gravity,   
I know you're out there, somewhere out there…_

"I can't believe I kissed her." Koushiro said the next day. Taichi looked at him uneasily. He had to seek for solace in Taichi and Sora, as they were pretty much experts on the subject. "I'm such an idiot."

Sora had just come in the living room, carrying a tray with tea bags, a kettle and cups. She fixed his tea and handed it to him. "You know, Koushiro, maybe it was a good thing you kissed her."

He looked at her over his teacup. "Why?"

"Because it'll make her think of her relationship with Ken."

"How is that good?" Koushiro demanded.

"She might figure out that she has made a mistake." Sora said easily. "Look, we all knew that she liked you in high school."

He nearly spit out the tea he was drinking, and Taichi was barely able to contain his laughter.

"You didn't know that?" Taichi asked, sniggering. 

"No." Koushiro said calmly and then a little more urgent, "Why didn't anyone ever tell me? This could've been avoided completely!"

Sora held her hands up in her defense, "I didn't think you were interested."

"Not interested?!" He said, completely shocked. "Sora, I've been interested ever since I first saw her!"

She muttered a quick, "Sorry."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just…preoccupied…is all."

Taichi and Sora smiled at him, before he said, "I've got to get going, it's late enough."

~*~

As Koushiro walked home, he suddenly dreaded passing the Inoue store. She would surely see him. 

"Sorry, Ken." He heard Miyako say in the distance. "It's hurting him too much, and I want what we had originally."

What Ken said, Koushiro didn't hear, because Ken was walking away from Miyako, leaving her there. The wind blew fiercely around her, as she stared after Ken. 

"Hi, Miyako." Koushiro said, as he reached her.

"Koushiro, I'm so glad to see you – "

"Look, Miyako, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…I don't know what got into me. It was absolutely stupid of me."

"No, no, it was fine." 

Koushiro choked on his words. "Sorry?"

Suddenly, Miyako was hugging him, her head leaning against his chest. 

He awkwardly put his arms around her, not really understanding what was going on. "Uh…"

"I missed you, Koushiro." 

He leaned his head on top of hers. "I missed you too."

__

I know you're out there, somewhere out there…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Tough deal.

NOTE: Please read and review, will you?


End file.
